


Breakfast at Bouncy

by sapoeysap



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince totally had his eyes closed during that kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Bouncy

Vince makes the spilt second decision at the shaman’s threats. "Fuck it" he thinks. He's always wanted to kiss Howard so this is a godamn good excuse. He leans forward and presses his lips to the older man, praying Howard will respond. He kisses tenderly, afraid of rejection, but with a burning passion, fully aware he will never get another chance. He's so into it he lets himself close his eyes as his lips move against Howards, Howards soft but perfect lips. And in that moment Vince regrets nothing and everything all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Some wierd drabble I wrote drunk on rewatching that episode.


End file.
